


You Never Close The Door

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [33]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 25DaysofKlaroline, Caroline Goes To NOLA, Conversations, F/M, Road Trips, Set in early S6/S2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan's given up on bringing Bonnie back, but giving up isn't something Caroline does easily. With a little nudge from Enzo she decides to explore an avenue that she's been hesitant about before. She's told Klaus to never come back, but that didn't mean she couldn't go to him, did it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Never Close The Door

**You Never Close The Door**

**(Written for Day 6 - Crossovers of the 25DaysofKlaroline event on Tumblr. Set very early in S6/S2 of TVD/TO. Caroline decides to reach out to an old friend for help in getting Bonnie back. Title from 'What Kind of Man' by Florence + The Machine. Rated T).**

She's just about to text Enzo, and ask him just where the  _hell_  he is. He'd set off  _two_  hours ago. How long did it really take, to track down and befriend a vampire, and get a general direction for Klaus? The last thing he'd texted her,  _'There's a lot of wolves, in this bar'_  weighed heavily one Caroline.

Enzo was a pain in the ass, but he was kind of her pain in the ass, at this point.

He should have contacted her by know. She highly doubts that Klaus had moved quietly into the neighborhood, with barely a ripple.

It just wasn't his style.

Flashy, forceful, leaving the heads of his enemies on spikes – that was Klaus. Finding out where those spikes were mounted should have been cake.

Caroline had wanted to go with Enzo, but he'd insisted he handle the recon alone, that she just prepare herself for the second step of their plan. He'd actually winked at her, but flashed away before she could inflict bodily harm.

The second step? Asking Klaus for help, despite the fact that Caroline had sent him away.

It was kind of a dick move, she was well aware. But she'd make it, if it meant getting Bonnie back. Klaus' intentions for her, when Caroline allowed herself to think on them, spanned years, decades, centuries, even. He'd said so himself. She was sure that he'd forgive her, in time.

She'd acted like this was a spur of the moment plan, when Enzo had stopped by her apartment, and found her packing a bag. But it wasn't. Klaus had been a nagging thought in her mind for weeks.

Longer than that, if Caroline was being totally honest.

She'd devoured Alaric's books, had pages upon pages of notes, anything that might be remotely useful. He was working on getting her more, reaching out to old hunter contacts. But hunters were a paranoid bunch, Alaric had said. One of their own coming back from the dead was met with more suspicion then celebration, so it was taking time.

And Caroline didn't  _have_  time.

After the disastrous trip to Savannah Caroline had wallowed a bit. Stefan had given up, on his own brother. Would he have done that, if there was another way? Should she? Was she fooling herself?

She hadn't left her apartment for three days. Until Enzo had shown up, insisting she come along to see another witch he'd tracked down. They'd argued, because she really didn't want a front row seat to Enzo working his persuasion tactics a second time. Enzo had cheerfully explained that he wasn't this particular witch's type. "Wear something nice, Gorgeous," he'd instructed. "It's time to bat those pretty eyes."

Which is how why she'd spent a Thursday night flirting with a scrawny witch, steadily getting him drunk on compelled Heineken's, until he'd been loose lipped and pliant enough to drop a decent lead.

It had been a bust, in the end, but at least the trip to Charlotte added another entry to Caroline's 'States I've Visited' list.

It was Enzo, who'd brought Klaus up first. Caroline had been kind of creeped out, by his detailed knowledge of Caroline's history with Klaus (because seriously, did Damon not have anything better to talk about?). Enzo had hinted, and nudged, and outright goaded, a knowingly superior look on his face the entire time.

Enzo was annoyingly perceptive, and had never once treated her like she was a dumb bit of blonde fluff, the way certain people tended to. He'd known she'd been thinking of playing the Klaus card, and hearing him enumerate all the reasons why she should made her wonder why she was hesitating.

' _I know you've made lists, Caroline. Your hybrid's a thousand years old. He's got to have knowledge and resources we can only dream of. And he had a thing for you. Unless you're hesitating, because you're afraid to find out that last bit's no longer true?'_

Stupid Enzo.

She'd glared him into silence, turned up the radio, and focused on the road for the rest of the trip.

But Enzo's words, which echoed her own thoughts, clanging loudly for attention, stayed with Caroline.

She'd gotten home, spent a couple days trying to track down Lucy Bennett for the umpteenth time, before she'd admitted defeat.

And plotted out the quickest way to drive to New Orleans.

" _Where're we headed, Gorgeous?"_

" _We're not headed anywhere."_

" _Nonsense. You know a road trip's no fun without me."_

She'd tried to leave him behind, but Enzo was nothing if not tenacious. She'd grumbled, but he'd been comfortably buckled into her passenger seat, when they'd but Mystic Falls in her rearview.

Caroline had tried calling Klaus, when they were about halfway there, only to find that his voicemail was full, and texts went unanswered. She'd been worried, but had tried to hide it. It was silly, Caroline told herself. Klaus was basically indestructible, and the fact that she was breathing was proof enough that he was fine, wasn't it?

Rebekah's number was disconnected, adding to her unease. She'd briefly considered texting Elena to see if she still had Elijah's details, but quickly discarded the idea. One, because actually making that call would be insanely awkward and two, because she didn't want to mess with Elena's already messed up memories.

She'd kept driving, chewing her lip, eventually confessing that she had no idea where to actually find Klaus. Enzo had taken that information in stride, and seemed confident that finding Klaus would be a simple enough task, once they got to New Orleans.

" _It's not a very big place, is it? I'll ask around, be discrete. Have an address right quick, don't you worry."_

Had he met her? Caroline excelled at worrying.

She almost drops her phone, when it finally rings. It's a street name, followed by another text from Enzo, ' _Look for the gaudy M. And be careful. Something odd's afoot in this town._ '

She replies with a thank you, and a plea that Enzo  _try_  not do anything stupid, telling him she'll contact him later.

And then Caroline gets back in her car, types the street Enzo had given her into Google Maps, and ignores the way her hands, palms slick with nervous sweat, slip on the wheel when she drives away.

The 'M' on the gate is hard to miss.

Caroline traces it with a fingertip, studying the house in front of her. It's huge, but she would have expected that. Not as austere as the mansion in Mystic Falls had been. It also looks somewhat unkept, the lawn too long and the greenery wild, which gives Caroline pause.

She's used to the shiny face the Mikaelson's present to the world. The gleaming surfaces, and sharp edges, all of which seem to drip money. It's jarring, seeing something else.

She's in the shade of a large tree, a relief from the oppressive heat. Taking a quick glance around, finding the street deserted, Caroline uses a branch and launches herself over the high fence.

Landing neatly, half-crouched, she listens carefully. She picks up nothing from the house, but then she'd been watching for nearly fifteen minutes, and has detected no movement. Maybe they're deep inside, where her senses can't penetrate. Or maybe no one's home. Maybe The Originals have moved on.

For a moment Caroline's almost excited, by the possibility. She's decided that she'll find Klaus, and Caroline always follows through, once she's resolved. Wouldn't it be funny, if in the end, he's the reason she leaves the country?

She's not sure if he'd be happy, or if he'd hate it.

But she's getting ahead of herself.

She squares her shoulders, and crosses the lawn. Climbs the steps, and bangs the gold knocker forcefully. She's greeted by more silence, but she does it once more for good measure.

And sees a curtain flicker, out of the corner of her eye.

Her head turns, following the movement. She reaches out to knock again (so hard she might have dented the door, oops). But she receives no response.

Was he seriously going to  _ignore_  her?

Caroline takes a deep breath, and opens her mouth, fully prepared to look like a lunatic and yell until Klaus deigns to come to the door, but before she can make a sound the front door's pulled open and she's yanked roughly inside.

Klaus presses her back against the wood, his hands locked around her upper arms, "You shouldn't be here, Caroline."

She feels stung by that, but rolls her eyes, not bothering to struggle, "Rude, much? How about an, 'It's good to see you, Caroline?'"

He doesn't relax, his face set in harsh lines, "It's not safe here, love. You need to leave."

She can't help the scoffing noise, and her reply is scathing, "Yeah, safe and I haven't really been on the best terms. Pretty much since that time I was smothered in my hospital bed."

Klaus' expression turns frustrated, and he pulls away, runs a hand through his hair, "I'm very serious, Caroline. You…"

"Bonnie died," Caroline rushes out, her voice cracking slightly. "Again. And it's not fair. And some stupid witches are screwing with my town. And I need your help. And I know that's not fair either. And I'm sorry, but…" she trails off helplessly, swallowing hard and blinking furiously.

She will not cry.

Klaus' stance has softened, sympathy in his eyes. Caroline takes the opportunity to study him, is shocked at the differences she catalogues.

"You look…" Caroline begins, stopping herself before she blurts out 'homeless.' Insulting him probably wasn't the best way to go. But Klaus, much like the house, looks worn down. His hair's too short, the usual scruff has turned into almost a beard. He's paler than usual, his eyes shadowed, like sleep has been elusive for a long time. Even his clothes seem ill fitting. They're streaked with paint, the shirt a strange shade of purple.

He looks older. Something that shouldn't be possible, for a vampire.

"It's been a rough year, sweetheart," Klaus says, an edge of defeat to his tone. "Why don't you come in for a drink? Since you're here."

Caroline nods, a spark of hope igniting, now that Klaus is no longer trying to kick her out, "I'd like that."

He runs a hand down her arm, his palm settling low on her back, guiding her towards a hallway, "I'm afraid you'll have to excuse a bit of a mess. We've not had much company lately."

"My mother invited you into my bedroom the first time we met, Klaus. There were bras on the doorknob."

That coaxes a flash of a smile from him, and the look he shoots her is teasing, "There were."

She elbows him lightly, feeling an answering smile cross her lips.

Klaus laughs softly, as they cross the threshold to a room. It smells like paint, and bourbon and him, canvases stacked haphazardly around the room. The windows are all covered in heavy drapes, dust thick in the air. Used glasses litter the tables, some laced with blood, some alcohol. Some probably both. Caroline wrinkles her nose, as she sits, "What's with the shut in routine, Klaus?"

There's a flash of bitterness, some anger, in his gaze, but Klaus shutters it, as he sits. "Nothing for you to worry about. Tell me what you need from me."

"That's it?" Caroline asks skeptically. "I seem to remember you being a better negotiator."

"Ah, but that was before we were friends," he remarks lightly. Her eyes are drawn to his fingers, tapping idly on the arm of the chair that he occupies. Her face heats, with memories of them, long and graceful and skilled, the single time Caroline had allowed them to be more than friends.

Klaus is watching her, eyebrows raised, a hint of a smirk on his lips, when she shakes those thoughts away. Now was definitely not the time to let her thoughts wander  _that_  path, no matter how many innuendos Enzo had made. She has no idea who taught him the words 'booty call' but Caroline  _really_  hates them.

Hoping she's not visibly blushing Caroline gets to her feet again, and begins gathering glasses, "What are you doing?" Klaus asks, puzzled.

"Uh, cleaning?" Caroline replies, the 'duh' implied. "I know you probably haven't done it yourself, in a couple of centuries, but this is what it looks like. It helps me think."

He shakes his head, looking faintly amused, "You don't have to…"

"I know I don't. But I'm going to. I can't resist a project. So make yourself useful, pick some stuff up, and show me to the kitchen. You're going to fill me in on what's going down here and I'm going to help you come up with a brilliant plan to smite whoever's managed to piss you off."

That actually manages to makes Klaus laugh, loud and rusty sounding, but he dutifully does as Caroline had asked.

"And then," Caroline continues, when they're both laden down, "You're going to point me in the direction of your undoubtedly impressive collection of magical books and knick knacks, and tell me everything you know about Travelers, boundary spells, and a few other things I've got written down."

"I'll endeavor to do my best. But answer me this, Caroline, what happens when you leave?" There's an edge to the question, more than just casual curiosity. "Do I expect to find you on my doorstep, the next time you and your little friends have tangled with something you shouldn't have?"

Her steps falter, but she doesn't answer, knowing that she has to choose her words carefully.

Klaus doesn't press her, and they silently load the dishwasher. He lets her root around his cupboards, when they're done, and she digs out detergent. When the mechanical whir of the appliance hums out, Caroline takes a deep breath, "Bonnie died months ago, Klaus. And the few months before that weren't exactly easy. Silas…"

"Silas?" he bites out. "Silas died."

"Not so much, as it turns out. A lot of my friends died. Most of them came back. And every time something new or terrifying happened, I'd stare at your name in my phone. But I never pressed the button. Because I don't want to use you. I mean, I told you my life can't include you, didn't I? What does it say about me that I wanted to run to you for help? That I'm here now?"

"It says that you're smart, love. A survivor. It's why you were meant to be what you are." Klaus says it like it's something she should be proud of, that ruthless streak that she's ashamed is a part of her. Because sometimes it leads her to kill people and that's not something Caroline  _should_  be proud of, is it?

But that's a very human mindset, something that Caroline's not certain she can afford to have any longer.

"I'll not ask of anything in return, Caroline," Klaus continues. "And I'll not even ask that my banishment from Mystic Falls be rescinded. But…"

Caroline grimaces, and interrupts, "You can't technically go into Mystic Falls, at the moment. Unless you want to die…" she tips her head in question, "however you died. The first time."

"Sword through the heart," he tells her.

"Ouch," she commiserates, wincing in sympathy.

"It was relatively quick, at least. Surprising, considering the sword was wielded by my father."

She wants to reach out to him, but Klaus would never want her pity. So Caroline returns to the reason's she'd made the trip, "That's actually one of the problems I need your help with. The Travelers set it up so no magic can happen in Mystic Falls. And since vampires are only alive because of magic…"

"You can't go home," Klaus finishes, his voice filled with understanding.

Caroline looks at the floor, "Exactly. And since I can't be thirty, and still looking seventeen, my time there is limited as it is."

"Right," Klaus says. "And you're worried something will happen to your mother, that you won't be there when she needs you."

Her head snaps up, shocked at how well he reads her, even though they've had no contact for months. He's smiling at her fondly, "I'm adept at reading between the lines, love. Your plans, the ones that don't include me? All the things that you dreamed of, as a little girl, I would wager. The things every mother wants for their daughter. You want to show her that you'll be fine, you want her to be proud of you, even if you're a vampire."

"And you think that's stupid," Caroline surmises defensively, crossing her arms.

"You could never be stupid, love. Perhaps a bit optimistic, but I do believe cynicism comes with age."

Caroline lets out a scoff, "Along with paranoia and a touch of megalomania, I'm guessing?"

Klaus chuckles, "Glass houses, sweetheart. You're not exactly one to cede power easily, are you?"

She narrows her eyes at him, choosing to brush aside the slight sexual connotations of his statement. His too innocent expression told her they were on purpose, that he was baiting her. Klaus grins for a moment, before he sobers again, "But I've meandered. I'll stay away, give you all the space you want. But perhaps you'd consent to keep in touch? Drop me a line, when things aren't life and death."

Caroline considers it, though in her gut she knows the answer is yes. Her friends will hate it, but they'll leave her alone, if she makes them think it was a condition of his help. It'll be easy, because they'd never buy that Klaus would do something for nothing. Damon will be snide, and Elena worried. But Caroline assumes that once they resume their epic love fest they'll be too wrapped up in it to care.

Bonnie will hate that Caroline's seemingly sacrificed something for her, but she'll merely point out that Bonnie's sacrificed more. Enzo won't care, and Caroline has no idea if, or when she'll see Stefan again. Everyone else is happily ensconced in their little human bubble of Mystic Falls, and Klaus has already indicated he won't touch it.

Caroline's always secretly enjoyed talking to Klaus. The way he thinks, the things he's seen. It's fascinating, and she could have spent hours asking him questions, but she's always made herself hold back. And the way he's never made her feel stupid, or small town, or beneath him, has always been appealing.

He's leaning against the counter, watching her cautiously. Expecting her to reject him, she'd bet, since she's always done it before, and formulating a plan to get around it.

Caroline thinks she could come to enjoy screwing with his expectations.

She holds her hand out, glancing at him pointedly until he shakes, an amused smirk tugging at his lips. "Deal," she says decisively. "And it goes both ways. You can call me when you feel yourself going full Howard Hughes, alright? And maybe before you buy clothes. That shirt is terrible."

"It's…"

"Terrible," Caroline interrupts, waving away whatever feeble defense he was going to make. She turns to open another cupboard, "Do you have any clean glasses? I believe I was promised a drink."

"Do make yourself at home," Klaus tells her sarcastically, but he doesn't seem to mind, since he's making no attempt to stop her.

She shoots a grin over her shoulder, "Hey, you're the one who said we were friends."

And she knows he's new, to the whole friendship thing, whatever he's claimed before. So she'll go easy on him, and keep her snooping to semi-public areas. For now.


End file.
